skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
Spyro Skye Duskshine is a SkyWing breed purple dragon of prophecy Skylander of the Magic Element. He is friends with Sunburn, Flashwing, Tails, and Smile Dog. He is also friends with his foster brother, Sparx. Like the other Magic Skylanders, he is somewhat rivals with Sparky. Being a purple dragon, Spyro has the ability to harness and control all of the Elements of Skylands, though he prefers to mostly use the five Elements he first learned: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Magic. He is wielder of the Magic Elemental Crystal. History Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. From then on, evil faced a new enemy - and the Skylanders gained a valued ally. Spyro Skye Duskshine had originated from a land known as Pyrrhia, a land that few have heard of and or traveled to. Every two years, a special event known as the Year of the Dragon takes place, where the fairies bring a batch of one hundred fifty eggs which will be the new generation of dragons. Spyro was one of the eggs that were brought by the fairies. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, or two hundred fifty years, rare purple-scaled dragon will be born, a dragon who can control all the Elements, and who will direct the fate of that era. A fire dragon named Ignitus is watching over a batch of eggs; in which one of them is Spyro. The dragons are, however, at war with an enemy known as the Dark Master who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs. Ignitus escapes with Spyro's egg, leaving it to drift down the Silver River into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is discovered by a family of dragonflies, Nina and Flash. On September 10th, 1997, Spyro hatched out of his egg, and upon hatching, Spyro is adopted into the family and raised as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly born the same day. A year later, in 1998, Spyro was surprised when he unconsciously used his fire breath on a group of apes. It was then when Spyro was then told by his foster parents, Nina and Flash, that he wasn't a dragonfly, but, something else, from a distant land. Spyro then decided to leave his Swamp home and find his real home, with Sparx tagging along. Spyro then met the fire dragon Ignitus, who was amazed that Spyro was alive. Ignitus was worried that the apes have occupied the Dragon Temple, led by an evil Undead dragon, Cynder, their war has already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to take him to the Dragon Temple. When they got there, Spyro trained the art of fire, and how to control it. Spyro then set off on a journey to rescue the other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's dark powers. When Spyro rescued the first dragon, Volteer, a dragon of the Air Element, he took him back to the temple, Volteer taught Spyro the art of electricity. Spyro then rescued the second dragon, Cyril, a dragon of the Water Element. Spyro brought him back to the temple, he taught Spyro the powers and secrets of water and ice, and discussed about Cynder's evil plans. Spyro then rescued the last dragon, Terrador, a dragon of the Earth Element. After getting attacked by Cynder, Spyro and Terrador returned to the temple, where Terrador taught Spyro the powers of earth. The dragons told Spyro of Cynder's Lair, Spyro flew to Cynder's Lair and met up with Ignitus, who tells Spyro that Cynder was once like him, but taken by the Dark Master's villains and corrupted into a evil undead dragon. The Dark Master used Cynder to steal the Dragon Guardians' powers so she can open the portal of Convexity, the Dark Master's prison, only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon can open it. The portal to Convexity opened, and Spyro followed Cynder into the portal. Spyro then found Cynder, who was putting the last crystal into the portal, giving the Dark Master a easy escape. Spyro then fought Cynder, and defeated her, she then was freed from the Dark Master's powers, and turned back into her normal form. The portal then was collapsed and was sucking Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder in. Sparx wanted to leave quickly, but Spyro decided not to leave Cynder behind, and grabbed her and flew back to Skylands. Spyro returned to the Dragon Temple, Spyro may have defeated Cynder, but he knew that the Dark Master was still alive somewhere. There was then peace in Skylands, until, in Pyrrhia, a dragon elder named Lindar insulted one of the dragon's worst enemies, Gnasty Gnorc, and insulted him in an interview. Gnasty had found a magic spell that can turn the dragon's treasure into his minions. Gnasty, furious at Lindar's insults, used his magic spell and trapped all the dragons in stone and turned the gems into his minions. Spyro and Sparx were the only ones not frozen. Spyro then went on a journey through Pyrrhia freeing the dragons, killing all the minions and retrieving the treasure. Finally, Spyro went to Gnasty's Lair and battled him, Spyro ended up victorious, and restored peace to the land. Later on, Spyro was playing in the Summer Forest, he then met an old wise Portal Master named Master Eon, Eon had heard of Spyro, and how he defeated Cynder and defeated Gnasty Gnorc, Eon explained to Spyro that Skylands is a very dangerous place and he needs Spyro's help to defend Skylands. Spyro then agreed become a Skylander. Eon transported Spyro to Core of Light Island, where he took Spyro to his citadel, there, he met many other Skylanders, including Gill Grunt and Eruptor, two of his greatest friends. Spyro was then a Skylander from then on. Spyro's next adventure came very unexpectedly. In 1999, after Spyro defeated Gnasty Gnorc and was invited to the Skylanders, he and Sparx wanted a vacation from all the rain and stormy weather, but where? Dragon Shores, of course! Spyro had wanted to go to Dragon Shores for the longest time, but never got the chance to. When Spyro and Sparx went into the portal for Dragon Shores, they ended up in another world instead, Avalar, a planet located near Skylands in the Elemental Solar System. It turns out that Spyro was summoned there from a portal created by a mole simply known as the Professor. It turns out that Spyro was summoned there to help stop a villain known as Ripto who was accidentally summoned to Avalar through the portal by the Professor entering his birthdate on the portal for a test. When Ripto sees Spyro, he destroys the portal, destroying anyway of Spyro leaving Avalar. Spyro also meets a cheetah named Hunter, and a faun named Elora, who asks Spyro if he can stop Ripto and save Avalar. Ripto's two minions, Crush and Gulp, resided in two castles, Crush in the Summer Forest castle, and Gulp in the Autumn Plains castle, and the only way for Spyro to get to them to fight them was to go to each of the lands in that homeworld and get a talisman from each land. Once Spyro had each, he would be able to go into the dungeons of the two castles and fight Ripto's nasty minions. Spyro then goes to Winter Tundra, where Ripto has taken over the castle. The Professor tells Spyro to get forty orbs so he can use them to storm Ripto out of the castle. Once Spyro gains forty orbs, he goes inside the castle and fights Ripto, along with the help of Hunter. Spyro then ends up victorious, and restores peace to the planet of Avalar. With the magic of Spyro's remaining orbs, the Professor opens a portal to Dragon Shores back in Skylands. Spyro returns back home to Pyrrhia and finally has the vacation he and Sparx wanted this whole time at Dragon Shores. Later on, in 2000, the residents of the Pyrrhia are celebrating the Year of the Dragon. The dragon elders were very nervous to celebrate the Year of the Dragon, seeing as what happened in the last one two years before with the Dark Master's minions smashing all the eggs, leaving Ignitus to have to drift Spyro's egg down the river. The dragon elders made sure that if the Dark Master struck again for any reason, they'd be ready for it, even if the only reason the Dark Master destroyed the last batch was to kill the unborn purple dragon, the dragon elders were still very cautious. As the dragon elders, including Spyro, and even Hunter (who was visiting from Avalar) were napping on the grass, a cloaked rabbit, along with a group of rhynocs, popped out of a hole in the ground, and had tried to steal the dragon eggs. The dragons woke up, and saw the rabbit, the rabbit ran, and Hunter tried to chase after her, but he tripped on a rock. One of the dragon elders then used his fire breath on her, causing her to fall forward and into the hole. The dragon tried to chase after her, but got his head stuck in the hole. Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter are sent down the hole to retrieve the dragon eggs. Soon, they discover another land, the Forgotten Realms, a land where the dragons used to live, but the dragons were being bossed around by an evil queen known as the Sorceress. After an argument between her and a dragon elder, the dragons left the land and went to a new land, later becoming Pyrrhia, while the Forgotten Realms stayed abandoned and forgotten. Spyro then roams and explores many lands of the Forgotten Realms, looking for any sign of the thieves. Later on, the rabbit, known as Bianca, kidnaps and abducts Hunter, and it is later revealed that the Sorceress has been wanting the dragon eggs so she can hatch them and steal the baby dragon's wings, which have some kind of magic in them to create a spell that can grant immortality. Bianca later feels sorry for the baby dragons once she finds this out, and decides to side with Spyro and Hunter. Spyro is then able to retrieve each of the stolen baby dragon eggs the rhynocs hid all across the Forgotten Realms, and is able to defeat the Sorceress, allowing the Year of the Dragon celebration to resume. However, Hunter had gone missing, and Spyro had to search across the realm to find him, and later finds out that he was on a date with Bianca, Spyro feels disgusted that another noble warrior fell to the "plague" of love. Elora, the faun who Spyro met on his previous adventure in Avalar, was visiting the Pyrrhia, and tells Spyro to take a break and watch the firework show. Later, Spyro discovers that the Sorceress had survived her last battle with Spyro, and in her UFO, fights Spyro above a pool deadly unknown liquid. Spyro then defeats the Sorceress once again, and retrieves the final egg, which happened to be a twin egg, hatching two dragons, named Ying and Yang. After the Sorceress' defeat, some of her rhynoc minions have been left jobless, in which one of these rhynocs is Grendor who worked at the Grand Central Dragon Realms library. One day, in 2001, Bianca was searching the library for books about good spots for vacations for herself, Spyro, and Hunter. Once Bianca left the library, she accidentally left the Sorceress' spell book behind, leaving Grendor to find it. As Grendor searched through the book, he discovered a magical spell that would give him more strength and brainpower. Grendor read the spell out loud, but didn't notice that the book was upside down, causing him to gain power and intelligence...in the form of two heads, along with four migraines. In Dragon Shores, Spyro, Bianca, and Hunter are relaxing on a beach. Hunter then sees something in the sky that appears to be a flying sheep saucer, but Spyro saw that it was a balloon. The balloon had a note attached to it, Bianca caught the balloon, and read the note. Bianca sees that it's from Zoe, and it said that someone had cast a spell over the Fairy Realms, and trapped every fairy in ice crystals. And that the rhynocs have returned and are collecting all the fairies. Spyro sets off to help the fairies, while Bianca was going to go look in her spell book for something that could help, when Hunter mentions that he hasn't seen her carrying the book for a few days. Bianca then realizes that she no longer has the book, and had probably left it in the library. As Bianca goes to retrieve the book, Spyro and Hunter go to save the fairies. Spyro manages to journey across the Fairy Realms, and release all the fairies from the ice crystals. Spyro then defeats Grendor, and frees the last fairy, Zoe, and finally restores peace to the Fairy Realms. Zoe casted a spell on Grendor, which turned him back into his normal pink form, in which he apologized for what he had done and was glad he was free from the spell, now that his migraines were gone. After Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca return from Dragon Shores after saving the Fairy Realms, something else has gone wrong. In 2002, Ripto and his army of rhynocs has somehow stolen all the Dragon Realm's fireflies. Fireflies are the source of the dragon's fire powers, leading to them losing their fire breath and only having the ability to use ice. Pyrrhia was also getting colder and colder, and the dragon elders were worried that they would have to be forced to move. Spyro then journeys across the land to retrieve all of the one hundred fireflies that were stolen, and defeated some rhynocs along the way. Spyro eventually fights Crush and Gulp, and then Ripto, who he hadn't have seen since his time in Avalar. After Spyro defeats him, the fireflies' magic is restored to Pyrrhia, and the fire dragons get their fire breath back. A few months after Ripto's second defeat, the baby dragons who had been saved by Spyro when the Sorceress attacked were now old enough to be gifted a dragonfly companion of their own, as it is tradition in Pyrrhia that each baby dragon born will be gifted a dragonfly that will be their loyal companion, and who will protect them, like how Sparx protects Spyro. A party had been held in honor of the celebration, however, an old foe, Ripto, comes to crash the party. Ripto appears in a portal, and tells Spyro that he will capture the dragonflies, so the baby dragons will be weaker from the lack of a dragonfly protecting them. Ripto tries to cast a spell on the dragonflies, but it goes wrong, and the dragonflies are scattered across Pyrrhia, including Spyro's dragonfly, Sparx. Spyro then has to go and retrieve the dragonflies. As Spyro begins his journey, Bianca casts a spell on him which gives him the ability to use bubble breath, which he can use on the dragonflies to capture them. Spyro then searches across Pyrrhia in order to catch ninety dragonflies. Spyro then learns that Ripto has scattered about his new minions, the riptocs, across the realms, so Spyro has to defeat them too. Once Spyro captures every one of the ninety dragonflies, he enters a portal using the magic of all the dragonflies. He battles Ripto, and when Spyro thinks he's on the verge of defeat, Ripto becomes giant with a magic spell, becoming almost two times his original size, and creates a fire barrier, leaving Spyro no choice but to give up his fire breath, Spyro then uses his ice breath the on the barrier, destroying it and freezing Ripto. Ripto then uses his magic to combine his body with body parts of Crush and Gulp, and to grow even bigger. Spyro uses his electric breath to defeat him. When Ripto is defeated, Spyro discovers that Ripto's inability to use magic correctly was because he was a dinosaur, which led him to hate the dragons, who where able to use better magic. The baby dragons are then gifted their new dragonfly friends. Peace in Pyrrhia had lasted for an entire year, however, it wouldn't last long. In 2004, Spyro's old enemy, Gnasty Gnorc, had returned, and brought his gnorc minions back as well. He and his minions had planted large dark gems all over the land. A dragon was with him, an evil red scaled dragon holding a dark gem staff. It was Red, a former dragon elder, who used the magic from his staff to block the entrance to Gnasty's lair with a barrier. The Professor managed to see everything on his computer, and had showed Spyro and Sparx everything he saw. He told Spyro about the dark gems, which are the source of Red's dark powers. Spyro then went off to see a dragon elder named Tomas, an old friend of Red when he was a dragon elder, who told Spyro that he could destroy the dark gems with his horn dive (headbash) attack. On this journey, Spyro met up with Sgt. Byrd, who helped him on his journey, and later on, Spyro met the Professor's nephew, Blink, who also would help him. Spyro then go sees a dragon elder named Magnus, who tells Spyro about Red. Red was once the member of the Order of the Dragon Elders, but his greed for power overtook him, and he tried to overthrow the leader. After Spyro destroyed all the dark gems, he head out to Gnasty's lair, which the barrier blocking it was broken. An electric fairy then gave him the ability to use his electric breath, which he could use for defeating robots, and powering up electronics. Spyro then fought Gnasty Gnorc, who he hadn't seen since his second adventure after defeating Cynder. Red, furious that Gnasty had been defeated, summoned a pollution loving mermaid named Inteptune. Spyro went on with his journey. He traveled across the Cloudy Domain, where he met up with a dragon elder named Titan, who was also once a friend of Red. He taught Spyro how to use the wing shield ability. Spyro then destroyed the twentieth dark gem, which destroyed the barrier leading to Ineptune's lair. After defeating Ineptune in battle, Spyro went on to the Icy Wilderness, Red had then summoned a mammoth to kill Spyro, which defeated Spyro easily. Sparx was able to escape and have Spyro's good friend come help him, Hunter. Hunter rescued Spyro, and Spyro went on to meet up with a dragon elder named Astor, who taught how to wall kick, in which Spyro can climb close-together walls to get to higher areas. Spyro then went to go fight Red. After Spyro fought him, Red was able to escape, but mistakenly dropped his magic staff, in which an ice fairy was released from it, which gave Spyro the ability to use ice breath. Spyro then went to the Volcanic Isle, where the Professor told Spyro that Red is hiding underneath the volcano in a secret factory. The Professor tried to dig to the factory while Spyro went to find a way to get in it. Spyro finally managed to get to the factory, but Red had taken the Professor, and wanted him to create armor for the gnorcs. The Professor said he'd help stop him, but he accidentally transformed him into Mecha Red, a much more powerful robot-armored version of Red. Spyro then defeated Mecha Red, and the professor shrunk him down to a tiny little thing, and put him in a bottle, in which the Professor decides to keep him as a lab assistant. Over the years, Spyro had learned many new powers and abilities, and each adventure taught him more and more the ways of a Skylander, however, Spyro would be absent from the other Skylander's adventures for three years. One night, in 2007, Spyro woke up from a dream he had where he was fighting the corrupted Cynder, just like how he did years ago. Sparx tells Spyro that he had saw Cynder run out of the temple, so Spyro goes after her, and eventually catches her, Cynder tells Spyro that his place is at the temple, but her place is somewhere else, so Cynder runs off into the wilderness in order to find her place in the world. Then, a group of apes start attacking the temple, Spyro then fights the apes, and defeats them all. Then, Ignitus sends Spyro out to find a tree that he saw in a vision while Ignitus seeks help to fight the apes. While Spyro is looking for the tree, he is also looking for a dragon named the Chronicler, who asked Spyro to find him in the same vision the tree appeared. Spyro then eventually finds the tree, which transforms into a tree monster called Abrorick. Spyro then fights the monster, and defeats it. After defeating the monster, Spyro is taken by pirates, and is taken on board. Spyro eventually escapes the pirates, but he learns that the apes have made a base in a mountain known as the Mountain of Malefor, better known as the Well of Souls. The apes made their base their so they can have a lunar alignment known as the Night of Eternal Darkness to revive the Dark Master. They also have captured Cynder, and hope that she will return to the Dark Master's side. Spyro then finds the Chronicler, who tells him that the Dark Master was the very first purple dragon, and that he mastered many Elements, including ones none thought existed, however, the Dark Master's elemental power grew, and once it failed to stop, the Dragon Elders sealed him away in exile. The Dark Master then taught the apes how to use the dragons' powers and magic, in which he learned when he was young. The Chronicler then tells Spyro to stay away and hide from the Dark Master, for now, but Spyro disagrees and wants to help Cynder. Spyro then makes his way to the Mountain of Malefor, and where the Ape King, Gaul, orders Cynder to attack Spyro, but she attacks Gaul instead, however, he knocks her out and challenges Spyro in a fight. While Spyro and Gaul are fighting, the dark magic from the Lunar Alignment consumes him, transforming him into Dark Spyro, Spyro now uses his intense dark magic and Convexity Breath powers to kill Gaul, and leaps into the giant beam of dark magic energy. Cynder then wakes up and knocks Spyro out of the dark beam, which makes Spyro turn back into his normal form. The aligment then passes, and the mountain starts to crumble and fall fall, Spyro then starts to remember the Chronicler's words he said to him: "Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day..." Spyro then tells Cynder and Sparx to get close to him, Spyro closes his eyes... and uses his Time Fury to trap him, Cynder, and Sparx in a Time Crystal to protect themselves from the Mountain of Malefor killing them. Three years later, in 2009, they were released, but Spyro and Cynder were chained together. Spyro and Cynder had to fight a giant Golem, then, they met a cheetah named Hunter, one of Spyro's old friends. When Spyro was in the crystal, he lost a bit of his memory, and didn't recognize Hunter at first. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx then went on a adventure to stop the Dark Master, Malefor, from destroying Skylands. Finally, after a long journey, Spyro and Cynder fight Malefor, Malefor is soon defeated by Spyro and Cynder, and was banished back to the Underworld, leading to his death. After this, Spyro used his magic to save the world, using his magic to put the pieces of Skylands back together, thus, Spyro became the very first Skylander to actually stop the destruction of the world. Then, Spyro and Cynder dropped from the sky, Spyro awoke, and he and Cynder had just now noticed that they looked a bit different, bigger, taller, older, this was the result of the Time Crystal's magic that makes creatures grow, it's effects are temporarily, though. Spyro and Cynder then made it to the Ruins, where they reunited with the Skylanders after so long. During his time in Pyrrhia, Spyro Duskshine had lived in Cloud 9, the magical city high in the clouds of the Pyrrhia. After Malefor's defeat, Spyro then returned to his home in Cloud 9, where he returned to his small palace home, where he reunites with his best friend Sparx after so long. In 2014, Spyro left Pyrrhia, and moved to the Everglades, where he made his new home in Acornia. He now currently lives in a treehouse in the town square. Some time later, Kaos destroyed the Core of Light, causing Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders to be turned to stone and banished to Earth, luckily, they were brought back by the new Portal Master, and Spyro helped restore the Core of Light. Spyro was also one of the Skylanders who were stuck in the toy store. Personality Spyro is an odd fellow indeed. He is obsessed with Gorillaz, this obsession gave him the nickname "Gorillaz-obsessed basement dweller". Spyro constantly shelters himself from the outside world by locking himself in his house. Despite this, Spyro is a brave hero, and never backs down from a fight. He is strong-willed, young at heart, headstrong, and is always the first Skylander to charge into battle when evil attacks. Spyro is also known to take everything seriously, and is never able to detect sarcasm. Spyro is also a bit of a bookworm. It is not uncommon for him to hole up in the library for hours on end when he is particularly engaged in a good fantasy novel. He was also the one who taught Cynder how to read and write since she was illiterate. Since he is mostly in his house reading books and scrolls all day, Spyro also has more knowledge of Skylands then any other Skylander, he even has knowledge of every island and creature he's encountered in Skylands and even outside of Skylands. Spyro also is quite curious, and rarely ever cautious, which causes him to get into trouble sometimes. Spyro is also a quick learner, as he has the ability to master to powers and abilities in only a few hours. Appearance Main = |-| Littel spayro = |-| Sexi = Spyro Duskshine is a SkyWing with dark purple scales with orange curved horns. He has yellow spines going down his head, neck, back, and tail. He has an orange tail spade and has white claws and red eyes. Being a SkyWing, he has a small body, and large wings with purple ridges and orange membranes. At the tip of his wings he has a white horn. When Spyro was younger, his wings were smaller and had yellow ridges with orange membranes. At the very edge of his wings, he had a small white horn. Spyro also had purple eyes, but his eyes turned red when he fully mastered the Fire Element, due to its magic. Spyro's crest also was a little bit bigger and was stuck together instead of individual spikes. Spyro's tail spade was also smaller and was more rounded rather then pointy. When Spyro and Cynder (and Sparx) broke free out of the Time Crystal after being trapped in it for three years, Spyro and Cynder were able to absorb the magic of the crystal, turning into bigger, stronger, and more sexi powerful forms of themselves. After they defeated Malefor, the powerful forms started to wear off. When upgrading to Spyro's Series 2 Wow Pow, "Fireslam", he wears a red diamond encrusted wooden wing armor. In his Series 3 Wow Pow, "Head Start!", he gains larger and longer horns and tail. The horns are almost as big as Spyro himself. Abilities Spyro, being a purple dragon of prophecy, can wield and master all the Elements, he can also use the rare and powerful convexity breath. Using his horns, he can fuse them with the Element of Fire and charge with them at enemies. He also has the ability to control many magical spells, such as levitating things and teleporting. Using his wings, he can fly. Appearances Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy Spyro is one of the main characters. He debuts in Serpent of the Ocean. Claus and his Skylanders Spyro is mentioned in From the Depths of DeviantART, when Portal Master Claus clicks on a picture on DeviantART, and it turns out to be a flash playing loud music with Spyro and Cynder kissing. In Ghost of the Lioness, it is mentioned that Claus has classic-Spyro themed pillows in the basement of his house. Relationships Sparx Spyro and Sparx have been best friends since birth, Sparx was also the very first person Spyro ever met, besides his parents. Sparx even tagged along beside Spyro when he left the Swamp. Since then, Sparx has been a great friend to Spyro and commonly helps him on his adventures, whether alone or with the Skylanders. Ember Ember was one of Spyro's old friends from Pyrrhia. Ember had used to have a crush on Spyro, but Spyro made it clear that he only liked her as a friend. Gill Grunt Spyro is good friends with Gill Grunt (even if he hates his singing), Gill was also one of the first Skylanders Spyro ever met, when Master Eon first introduced him to the Skylanders, since then, Spyro and Gill Grunt have been great friends. Kaos Like nearly every Skylander, Spyro absolutely despises Kaos, but sometimes gets a good laugh out of how stupid his plans are or how bad he smells. However, Spyro usually takes Kaos' plans very seriously even if they sound stupid, and would even risk his life to save Skylands from the evil of Kaos. Claus Spyro is good friends with Claus. Claus often walks into Spyro's house for no reason whatsoever other than to ask Spyro to read him 2012 Skylanders Fanon pages. Rayman Spyro dislikes Rayman, and considers him annoying. Spyro had used to hate Rayman because of the belief that he "stole his fame", Spyro realized that this belief made him sound like Vecoline, so he started hating Rayman because he was annoying, and nothing else. Rayman and The Commander often stalk Spyro through the window of his house. It is said, that there is a legend, that whenever Spyro sees Rayman and the Commander, the storm clouds in his brain roll in and a nasty storm rages. And, Spyro's happy gland is forced to take shelter in the recesses of his mind. Forms Dark = Dark Dark Spyro Duskshine 'is the powerful dark form of Spyro he turns into when infused with the essence of dark magic. When Spyro is Dark Spyro, he mostly uses two breath powers: convexity breath and electric breath. Spyro first turned into Dark Spyro when he absorbed dark energy from the dark lunar alignment. At first, Spyro couldn't control this dark energy, however, Spyro has learned to control this dark energy over the years. Spyro can now transform into this dark form at will using dark magic. In this form, Spyro's scales turn from purple to black. His claws turn silver, and his wings gain black ridges with silver membranes, and the horn at the tip turns silver. His crest, spines, horns, tail spade, and underbelly also turn silver. Usually, his eyes turn all white, but sometimes they stay in their usual red-colored form. When he was younger, Spyro in his dark form had dark orange wing ridges and dark red membranes. He also had dark orange horns, and spines, and a dark orange tail spade, crest, and underbelly. Other than the silver colored areas being dark orange, he pretty much looks the same as the older Dark Spyro. Quotes Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy quotes Game quotes Spyro's Adventure *''"All Fired Up!" (catchphrase) *"For Skylands!"'' *"To Defend all!" *"Defend one and all!" *"Don't dare the dragon!" *"It's showtime!" *''"Adventure calls!"'' *''"Can't handle the horns!"'' *''"Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!"'' Giants *''"All Fired Up!" (catchphrase) *"Never back down!"'' *''"Getting stronger!"'' *''"You want some of this?"'' *''"Mess with the dragon, get the horns!"'' *''"Sweet!"'' *''"I knew I could do it!"'' *''"Never had a doubt"'' *''"This dragon can't be beat!"'' *''"I'm gonna look good!"'' (when putting on a hat) *''"Eh are my horns sticking out?"'' (when putting on a hat) *''"Ha ha!"'' (bounce pad) *''"Up high!"'' (bounce pad) *''"Yeah!"'' (bounce pad) Other quotes Upgrades '''Starting Powers *Dragon's Fire: Breathe balls of fire at your enemies. *Charge: Lower your horns and charge forward, knocking over anything in your way. Basic Upgrades *Long Range Raze: Flameball attacks travel further. *Spyro's Flight: Press the button to fly. Increased speed and armor while flying. *Sprint Charge: Can perform Charge attack for increased distance. *Triple Flameballs: Shoot three Flameballs at once. Sheep Burner Spyro Path - ''This path allows Spyro to upgrade his Flameball attacks''. *Fire Shield: A Fire Shield appears when using the Flameball attack. *Exploding Fireblast: Flameballs do extra damage and the middle one explodes. *The Daybringer Flame: Hold the primary attack button to charge up Flameball attack for MAXIMUM damage. Blitz Spyro Path - ''This path allows Spyro to upgrade his Charge attacks.'' *Stun Charge: Enemies hit by Charge attack become stunned. *Comet Dash: Charge attack does increased damage. *Ibex's Wrath Charge: Charge longer to do extra damage. Soul Gem Upgrade *Spyro's Earth Pound: In flight, press the button to Dive Bomb. - Requires Soul Gem from Crawling Catacombs. Trivia Spyro himself *His favorite foods are lamb, canned bread, and Phazon Phlakes. **Ridley was the one who introduced him to Phazon Phlakes. *Spyro frequently has tea parties with vacuum cleaners. *He has a "deep thotz abowt 2d" diary, as seen in Da Deep Element (Part 1). *Due to him having a connection to the Water Element (being a purple dragon), Spyro is amphibious. *Spyro is also the founder of the Gorillaz fan cult club called the "Gorilla Club", which has it's own pledge with a simple set of rules. The only other members are Ridley, and possibly, Claus. Rayman and the Commander want to join, but Spyro never lets them. Other *September 10th, Spyro's birthday, is the North American release date for Spyro the Dragon, the first game in the Spyro ''series. *Spyro's last name, "Duskshine", is a reference to the name "Dusk Shine", a name commonly given to the genderbent version of Twilight Sparkle. **This is also a reference to how in Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy, Spyro's portrayal was loosely based off Twilight Sparkle. *Spyro's portrayal in EoP was also inspired by Squidward, especially with scenes with him and Rayman and the Commander. Gallery Main= 20140916 185508 by raymantwilight-d7zgl41.jpg Spyro LoM.png Whoo.png|Spyro's appearance from ''The Porky Invasion onward. Gorillaz obsessed basement dweller by raymantwilight-d7wakhz.png obsessed.png spayro.png|he has a hat because DEEP. spyro sez.png|JOIN OR DIE. ezimba14859459101400.png welcome squidward.png|ridlee n spayro in da gorill klub |-| Younger (AKA Littel Spayro)= breathe in and out.png|this photo is leaked and has been confirmed to be real luv.png|dis iz wut rely happnd in da eoploge uf spayro 2 spyro_breaks_his_computer_by_unown_phantump-d7xpbnh.png|im soh soree spayro :((((((((( Classic Spyro.jpg|he wuz soh littel DotD Spyro.PNG|sexi Spyro_013.jpg Spyro_014.jpg ANB Spyro.jpg TEN Spyro.jpg ezimba17495636143200.png |-| KANUN BE4 FANUN!!!!1= 2d.jpg|spayro wenever he seez 2d gorylla hatur.jpg|spayro wenevr he seez a goryllz hatur!!! on hiz wey.jpg|spayro on hiz wey 2 kapping da goryllz hatur!!!!! exickootin.jpg|spayro EXIKYOOTYNG da goryllz hatur!!!!!!!!1 spyros brain.png|an accurate depiction of spyro's daily thoughts. gorillz.png|spayroz hyt abluem Spyro.jpg spyro in wing armor.jpg 290px-Megaramspyroart.jpg Spyrotoyform.png Sky-Spyro.png 5838538.jpg Magic.png|skylndrz unyvurse wuz soh deep Category:Skylanders Category:Magic Category:Core Skylanders Category:Canon Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Purple Dragons Category:Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy